These Hands Weren't Meant to Heal
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: after hiding his true skills for years he makes good on his title of Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja. NaruHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

Naruto closed the door to the hotsprings he had just entered and sighed as he entered the water and thought back to the end of the preliminary part of the second exam.

*Flashback start*

 _Naruto stood in front of the Hokage in a line along with all of the other Genin who have won their matches._

 _In order the line went, Omoi of Kumo, Fuu of Taki, Yugito of Kumo, Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha, Gaara of the Sand, Shino Aburame of Konoha, Temari of the Desert, Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke would be there is he didn't need medical attention._

" _The matches for the finals will be as follows" the Hokage said as Ibiki revealed the match lineup._

 _Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuuga_

 _Gaara Sabaku vs. Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari Sabaku_

 _Shino Aburame vs. Fuu of Taki_

 _Omoi of Kumo vs. Yugito Nii of Kumo_

" _You all have exactly one month to prepare yourselves, dismissed." Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage of Konoha told them before everybody cleared out._

 _Naruto appeared just outside of the forest of death with Anko Mitarashi appearing beside him a moment later,_

" _So how has my lovable secret student been since he graduated the academy." Anko asked him._

" _I have been fine Sensei… being nowhere I should be and everywhere I shouldn't…" Naruto said._

" _So how long are you going to keep hiding your true skills?" she asked._

" _I need to get off of my current team, as such I will be aiming for Chunin. I will not hold back." Naruto told her._

 _She smiled and was suddenly on his back with her arms draped over his shoulders and whispered seductively into his ear,_

" _If you make Chunin, your beloved Anko-chan, Hana-chan and Nai-chan will give you a wonderful gift." And with that said, Anko disappeared._

*Flashback end*

Naruto was knocked out of his thoughts by the sound of somebody entering the water near him.

"Ebisu, what are you doing here? I would have thought that you would want nothing to do with me." Naruto stated.

"I came here looking for you, Naruto Uzumaki, because Kakashi has asked me to help train you for the Chunin Exams third round. I would have never done this for you, but Kakashi called in one of the favors I owe him." Ebisu told Naruto.

"I guess I can hear you out." Naruto told him.

"Thank you. Now, going off of what I have experienced first hand and also from what Kakashi has told me, it is clear that you cannot control your Chakra well. Now then, comparing you with sasuke and sakura, I shall explain your bad points in order. As you know, in the case of using Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and the like, ninjas build up Chakra and activatye the jutsu. In the case of comparing the three of you, I shall explain specifically how you are inferior. Irstlt, let us say that Sakura uses the clane jutsu. In her case, her build-up control as well as her control of her chakra is perfect, so she can make clones without using wasteful energy. As for sasuke, he is somewhat poor of building up his chakra. Though his control of chakra is perfect, so the end result is the same, even if he does waste some of his chakra doing it. You however, Naruto, are terrible at Chakra build up ands well as Chakra control. With the energy you take to make barely two clones Sasuke and Sakura could theoretically make ten clones. So in the end you need to up your chakra control." Ebisu lectured.

Naruto sent Ebisu a sideways glance,

"Ebisu, you say I have poor control and that I am the worst off out of my entire team… so I have a question for you." Naruto said.

"Okay, shoot." Ebisu said.

"What is a ninja's greatest tool… especially for one who is hated in his own home…" Naruto asked.

Ebisu looked at Naruto for a long moment as realization and disbelief crept onto his face.

"You mean to tell me that you have been deceiving the whole village as to what your capabilities are?" he accused.

"the answer to that is both yes and no. while yes, I have been fooling the village by playing the fool, I did give hints as to my true capabilities. Nobody ever took the hints though. After all if all you every look for in the world is stupidity, then it is all you are every going to see. Think about it Ebisu, an academy student is able to lay elaborate pranks that if ninja tools were used instead of rubber chickens and other harmless objects, would have killed a whole lot of civilians and ninja alike. I was able to out run and hide from our own Anbu corps by suppressing my own chakra and able to get into places that I had no right being in at that age. I gave hints but it is not my fault that nobody picked them up after I slap them in the face with them." Naruto told Ebisu.

"why hide your skills then?" he asked.

"Really, Ebisu? Long answer is that I live in a ninja village where over seventy percent of the population would rather me be dead instead of sitting here right now. The short answer is simple, survival."

"Well since I have no idea what your skill set is would you mind telling me so I can figure out what we need to work on." Ebisu asked.

"I do not see why not, Kakashi asked you to be my trainer while he is off playing favorites with Sasuke and probably teaching him some jutsu and elemental training." Naruto said.

"What makes you say that about Kakashi?" Ebisu asked.

"do not insult my intelligence Ebisu, I am far more intelligent and perceptive that everybody believes. I can count on both hands, the amount of people who know what I cam capable of. Anyway, when I was younger I would sneak around a lot in search of any and all things that could make a difference in a fight and that could prove useful to learn. As such I came across a lot of Medical Ninjutsu and chakra control exercises along with medical books. I memorized everything in those books and scrolls. I have vast oceans of chakra due to my "Circumstance" I had even come across the Shadow Clone Jutsu YEARS before the forbidden scroll incident. I used that to keep my Chakra control up to snuff. I have a good knack for Sensory abilities and always have several Sensory abilites active at any given time due to living in an environment where most people want to kill me. I found that my chakra natures are Wind, Earth and Lightning. After a few years of doing all my training on my own I was discovered by Anko, who took me under her wing and taught me as much as she could. I had even gotten my hands on many poison, wind and lightning jutsu from her." Naruto told Ebisu. Who looked at him dumbfounded.

"I see, is there anything else?" he asked.

"I tend to make use of jutsu that do not require handseals due to the fact that they are tactically useful for surprise attacks or creating space. I can create barbed chains out of my chakra and good ol foxy and I are on pretty good terms due to the fact that if I die so does he due to the type of seal that used this time around… being sealed into three members of the Uzumaki clan has given him ample time to get aquainted with the genetics of the uzumaki and as such he can bring forth the memories of his previous hosts for me to see and learn from. So I've got knowledge from lady Mito and Lady Kushina that I can call upon when I want to."

"wait, you can talk to the fox?" Ebisu said a bit worried, not realizing that a large man was listening in on the whole conversation.

"yeah, I don't see what the big deal is… he is pretty nice once you get to know him… after all being sealed and mistreated by two different hosts does tend to piss some being off… also my survival is his survival so helps me out and gives me access to his chakra when I want it and he gets to experience the world through my senses… being cooped up for so long with onto his host to talk to on VERY rare occasions had him missing the outside world." Naruto told him before the large man who was listening in walked over.

Ebisu turned towards the man and started to sputtering like an idiot.

"l-l-l-Lord Jiraiya, you have returned!?"

"Yea, so what, anyway why don't you go and relax for a bit, I think I will take training the kid from here." Jiraiya stated.

"I may know quite a bit of stuff but you are someone who I do not recognize." Naruto stated.

Jiraiya chuckled lowly and summoned a large toad that he stood on top of and did a Kibuki dance on top of the toad.

"I am glad that you asked. I am the hermit of mount Miyoboku… the wise and immortal spirit. That's right it is I the toad mountain sage." Jiraiya told Naruto.

"cool intro, but that still doesn't tell me who you are." Naruto said with a sigh.

"I am Jiraiya of the three Sannin, student of the third Hokage and I was the man who trained the forth Hokage." He told Naruto.

"Oh…" Naruto said as he really didn't know what to say at that moment since the man who trained the forth Hokage had been using a peep hole earlier and is acting like a bit of a goof.

 _Every shinobi has their quirks I guess._ Naruto thought to himself.

Later:

The sun was sigh overhead as Jiraiya had Naruto show him the water walking exercise in his boxers just in case and noticed a five prong seal over Naruto's eight trigrams seal and had Naruto raise his arms up before Jiraiya suddenly jabbed him in the stomach to release the five prong seal.

"What was that for, Jiraiya-Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Just hitting a pressure point to loosen you up a bit." He replied.

"Bullshit, Sensei… I put that five prong seal there for a god damned reason." Naruto scolded.

"Why would you even learn to do such a thing?" he asked Naruto.

"I use the five prong seal in conjunction with the shadow clone jutsu for training chakra control. If I can use my jutsu and do my chakra control exercises perfectly with the seal on then they will be master all the better when I take the seal off. With the foxes chakra constantly mixing with my own and adding to my own chakra pool I had to come up with different methods to keep my Chakra control at its best." Naruto explained.

"so all for the purpose of training, huh?" Jiraiya stated.

"Yep, so what is it that you wanted to train me in?" Naruto asked.

"I have been looking for somebody to pass my skills down to for a while now… you might just be the one. I would like you to sign the Toad summoning contract." He told Naruto.

"No I refuse!" Naruto stated.

"What, WHY!" Jiraiya yelled.

"When I had trained under Anko, she had me sign the Snake Contract. I had heard that the snakes and toads are enemies." Naruto told him.

"I see… well then I guess I can teach you a couple other things then…" Jiraiya said a bit disappointed that Naruto had a different summoning contract.

Timeskip seven days later.

Naruto was sitting at Ichiraku Raman and noticed a few people in the exam had started following him… most of the time it was either the Taki girl with green hair, the kumo girl with long blond hair tied up in hair wraps… or the crazy sand boy's sister Temari. He did not feel any negative emotions coming off of them though so he just let it be.

After another seven days on training Naruto was in a park sitting on a bench with his head turned towards the sky simply watching the clouds he sensed somebody sit down next to him.

"I was wondering when you would seek me out, Temari." Naruto said without looking at her.

"It has been years since I last saw you. My brothers may have forgotten you, but I have not." She told him.

"Four years, eight months and sixteen days to be exact. The Hokage liked to take me with him when he would leave the village on business." Naruto told her.

"You know what is going on don't you?" she asked.

"I can hazard a guess. There is simply too much movement for a regular Chunin exam." Naruto stated.

"if push comes to shove and you have to fight my brother… please spare him." She begged.

"You know I would never intentionally hurt you. Our villages made the contract all those years ago… still for the higher ups to have to resort to these extremities. Either way, I will simply suppress his chakra if need be." Naruto said with a rare smile that was genuine.

"thank you…"

"Do not thank me yet, I still have many battles to win. I may be willing to spare your siblings but any other sand shinobi who attack me will be dealt with without remorse." Naruto said before leaning into her ear, "see you soon, my sand princess." He whispered before using a shushin. Leaving a bushing Temari sitting alone on the bench in the middle of the park.

 **Timeskip: day of the final exam!**

Naruto stood in the Arena where the Third exam is to be held with the other participants in line with him. He could see Temari, Fuu and Yugito looking at him every now and then and he could feel the gaze of the Raikage on him from the booth where the village leaders are.

Naruto is garbed in a white lab coat with stitch marks on it, with a black and grey stitch mark shirt underneath that. He also has on a pair of black durable pants and black boots, his red hair framed his rather angular face with blue eyes that many people could say seemed different, more on edge.

The hokage stood up from his chair and walked to the railing in front of him and started to speak.

"Welcome one and all, and deepest thanks for coming here to the village hidden in the leaves for this years Chunin selection. We have come to the final competition for the ten candidates who have made it though the preliminaries. We ask that no one leaves until all of the matches come to and end. Now everyone enjoy." Hiruzen Sarutobi finished and the first of the matches is set to start.

"alright listen up, the terrain may be different but the rules are the same as before and that is that there are no rules. The matches will continue until one or the other dies, or acknowledges defeat. That being said, if I determine that a match is over I can step in at any time, and no arguments are permitted. Understood? These are the opponents for the first match, Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga. Those two stay, the rest of you can go to the waiting area." The Proctor of the third exam stated as the other contestants walked to a set of stairs that led up to the waiting area while Naruto and Neji stood across from each other.

"Do you have something to say to me?" Neji asked.

"No, I do not." Naruto said as the more experienced shinobi in the crowd noticed his eyes seem to sharpen.

"So much the better for me. I look forward to your look of disappointment when you realize that you cannot possibly defeat me here today." Neji gloated.

"alright then, let the first match… BEGIN!" the proctor yelled before jumping back.

Neji instantly assumed the classic Juuken stance when Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him with a strike to his chest which sent Neji backwards a bit with his body twitching a bit and found that he couldn't move very well.

"What do you do?" Neji spat and then noticed Naruto's hand which was still in the striking position while his other hand was ready to attack again. His outstretched hand that he struck with had Lightning arcing along it.

"you Hyuuga specialize in Taijutsu. I spent a lot of time and effort making my own Nintaijutsu style away from prying eyes for years. I called it the Neuro Palm. While you attack the Chakra points, I attack your nervous system. I can do something as simple as paralyze you for a short time to something deadly like frying your Nervs and brain effectively killing you. Or if I wanted to I could have used a Chakra Scalpel to your chest instead of my Nintaijutsu and just killed you that way. So many options and all of them end badly for you." Naruto said as he sped at Neji and held his hands next to his head and shocked him in the brain for five seconds.

When Naruto stopped the flow of Chakra, Neji fell backwards with a THUD.

The Proctor ran over to Neji to check if he is still alive.

"He is not dead, Proctor. I only used enough Chakra to knock him out. He should make a full recovery in about three or four hours." Naruto told him as the Medics came and took him away.

 **Up in the Hokage's booth**

Sitting with The third Hokage are the Fouth Kazekage, and the Fourth Raikage.

"Impressive… to think a Genin is able to use lightning Chakra to such effectiveness. I can tell that his Nintaijutsu is similar to my Lightning cloak, he uses lightning chakra to increase his speed and reflexes. Though the way he uses it is good for both killing and capturing opponents. He used minimal chakra and ended the fight quickly as to not show much to his future opponents. he is interesting and has shown that he has a good grasp of some tactics." Ay, the Raikage stated, with the Hokage nodding his head with a puff from his pipe.

"More still needs to be seen, but he is on the right path to Chunin" Hiruzen said.

 **Back on the arena floor.**

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki." The proctor called out before continuing, "due to Sasuke Uchiha not being present at the time of his match he is henceforth disqualified. Gaara moves onto the next round. Now will Temari of the Sand and Shikamaru Nara please come down." The proctor said after Naruto had left the field for the waiting area.

 **The fight is the same as canon for the most part. Shikamaru just used the other shadows in the arena to get Temari.**

"winner by Forfeit is Temari of the Sand."

"Why did you forfeit?" Temari asked.

"I used up most of my Chakra in our match. If I go up against Naruto or Gaara, I am guaranteed to lose." Shikamaru admitted.

"I see." She replied before moving to the waiting area.

"Will Shino Aburame and Fuu of Taki please come down." The proctor said before they appeared across from each other and were ready to fight. The usually bubbly Fu, was ready and raring to go. "BEGIN!"

Shino's beetles started to swarm around him but refused to go near Fu.

Up the the waiting area Naruto noticed what was going on and chuckled.

"Shino has a Terrible match up." Naruto muttered but everybody in the room could hear him.

"Why?" Temari asked.

"Just as Gaara holds the one tailed beast and has control over sand. It seems that fu, holds the seven tails which is a giant beetle. From what I know, all insects heed the call of the seven tails. They would not dare go against their master due to facing death in the face. The seven tails also supposedly gives its host high levels of physical strength. So Shino's only other form of combat is useless as well. he cannot win." Naruto explained.

"Such knowledge coming from the Nine Tails host, you have done your research." Yugito said.

Naruto smirked, "But of course, miss two. I don't know who is friend or foe. And before you ask how I know… I am a skilled sensor. Having levels of chakra inside of you compairable to a biju, more than Gaara but less than Fu. And the fact that we already know who the eight tails host is that leaves the two tails for you. A simple process of knowledge and eliminated the biju that we know you cannot possibly host." Naruto said.

She appeared behind him and traced a finger along his jaw line, "mmm, handsome and smart… I wouldn't mind having you for myself… and you are like me as well… a nice bonus." She said into his ear in a rather seductive voice.

"Maybe… maybe not…" Naruto said before turning back to the match only to see Shino a bit beat up and forfeiting.

"Okay then, will Omoi and Yugito Nii please come down." The Proctor said.

"Proctor I forfeit. I already know I do not stand a single chance in beating my opponent." Omoi stated as he looked at Yugito a bit fearfully.

"Fine, then we will…" the proctor started to say before Kakashi shushined into the arena with Sasuke.

"You are late Sasuke, and as such you have been disqualified. Now get off of the field." The Proctor told them harshly.

Sasuke was about to retort, but Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head while keeping his head down to show is sole visible eye which showed shame in his tendency to be late and cost his student his chance to be promoted. They then moved to the stands.

"As I was saying, we will be taking a half hour break before starting the next round!"

 **30 minutes later:**

Naruto stood across from Gaara in the middle of the stadium ready to face off.

"The first match of the second bracket of the Chunin exams Third round will be Naruto Uzumaki vs. Gaara of the Sand. Begin." The Proctor announced.

Gaara's gourd started spewing sand with some talking to himself before the sand stopped and he calmed himself and straightened himself with the sand resonating with Gaara's desire to kill.

Naruto quickly threw three shuriken at Gaara which was stopped by his sand wall which formed into a sand clone.

Naruto took out two more shuriken and inhaled before flowing out pure wind chakra out onto the shuriken and turned them into wind enchanced shuriken with blade the size of a Fuma Shuriken. He threw the two shuriken at Gaara which cleaved right through the clone and the wall but ultimately missed Gaara in the end.

Naruto smirked as his shuriken missed as he never intended to hit Gaara with the Shuriken, only to show him that his absolute defense is not so absolute.

Gaara quickly recovered and sent his sand at Naruto who jumped into the air and blocked a shuriken that was thrown at him by Gaara before channeling Chakra into his foot and released it in an axe kick on the ground which had the effect of shattering the ground, not unlike what Tsunade of the Sannin is known to do.

Naruto then disappeared and reappeared behind him and kicked him in the Solar Plexus sending Gaara flying.

When Gaara landed he sent stream after stream of sand at Naruto which Naruto dodged and kept attacking him with fast past at Gaara's vitals.

Soon however Gaara recalled much of his sand into a ball around him and sent out in directions that Naruto went in.

Naruto observed how the sand moved and noticed how densely packed it was.

 _My wind manipulation is not advanced enough to cut through sand that dense. I guess I will have to use THAT._ Naruto thought to himself.

Out of Naruto's tailbone came one golden Chakra Chain which surprised many people but what floored them was when at the tip of the Chain a Jutsu that once seen nobody could forget formed at the tip of the chain… the Rasengan. One of the signature jutsu of the fourth Hokage.

Naruto sent the Rasengan tipped Chakra Chain at the Sand Sphere and yelled out.

"Rasengan Flail!" and the flail grinded and shredded away at the sand sphere and hit Gaara making him bleed.

The Stadium was silent as this happened.

Naruto withdrew the flail and in the hole that was made an inhuman growl was heard and Naruto saw it, the mass of sand inside of the sphere with blue markings.

The sand sphere collapsed and Gaara held his wound… his first wound.

Then suddenly white feathers started to rain down from the sky, Naruto quickly put his hands inot a seal and said "Release!"

The Kage box exploded and battles started all over the village.

Naruto turned back to Gaara and sent out many more Chakra Chains at him

 _It has begun… the invasion of the Hidden leaf village!_

 **That's all folks, I finally tried to put some effort into a fight scene. I'm not sure how good it was… but hey, let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright I'm back for the second chapter, but first things first… the reviews… and then the disclaimer!**

 **Fraxures: I am glad you liked it, also I had thought about why Kushina was never taught the rasengan and if she had the chakra control or if it was even possible to make one at the edn of one of her chains.**

 **Spark681: It will not be a mystery for long. I have a tendency to figure out the pairings before I post a story.**

 **Madmasters22: yes Naruto was born with red hair. I never liked how Naruto only got Kushina's face and personality… so I gave him her hair and chains.**

 **Thatoneguy1109: believe me it is not that it is rushed. I personally don't like to read from a perspective other than Naruto's and I reflect that in my writing. For the chunin exam arc in general people cover everything and everybody's perspective so that for example a 2 minute fight with six from one perspective is a 12 minute fight from all Points of view.**

 **Guest: Shino is a good pairing for fu… but I prefer her with Naruto. I am not against shino/fu fics… I just prefer Naru/fu**

 **ConqueredSelf: "Terrible Grammar. Inconsistent plot. There is no flow. Lazy writing, you didn't proof read this chapter once after you wrote it"… dude, just what the fuck? I am one man, I spell check and try to catch what I can… I am mortal, not the god of grammar Nazi's! I am just a mortal man with dyslexia, adhd, and a whole bunch of other disorders. I did proof read the chapter, there was a whole shit ton of errors before I posted it, more so than there is when it was posted. And lazy writing? Everybody and their mother knows how the beginning and wave arcs go down by now. I thought I was just saving both of us time.**

 **Naes151: tayuya is not in the harem, sorry. Also I will fix the Mistake with Samui. Thank you for bringing it to my attention unlike the man above you who just ranted and didn't provide any examples.**

 **ShadowKingUmbra111: yea, it is a bit cliché, but what isn't a bit cliché in this fandom at this point? Either way, I am glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Maxbreven: yes you are correct so far the Harem is Anko, Kurenai, Hana, Temari, Fuu and Yugito. The last few members are out of the village at the moment. One will be making an appearance soon while the other two will not appear until after the time skip.**

 **JUST A SIDE NOTE: PLEASE READ!: if you all would like me to switch POV's I will oblige and write them. I don't like reading them but maybe you all do. I will put a poll up on my profile. Go vote there for yes or no. it the poll will last until march 20** **th** **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… otherwise he wouldn't be denser than stone and he would have gotten with Hanabi instead of Hinata…**

The Chakra Chains wrapped around Gaara and drained him of any biju chakra he was channeling. Temari and Kankuro appeared beside Gaara.

"I am sorry, but this is for the best!" Naruto said and then quickly went through Handseals and slammed his hand on the ground.

"Uzumaki style: Sealing Jutsu!" Naruto said as a sealing formula appeared from his hand and traveled to under the sand siblings and sealed them into that formula which receeded back into his hand.

The sand genin's Sensei appeared along with the Proctor who appeared across from him. A sound ninja dropped in front of Naruto and prepared to attack but Naruto brought his Hand into a half Ram seal and inhaled forming a vortex in front of him which sucked all the air out of the sand ninja's lungs as well as a whole lot of blood.

Naruto then brought both his hands into a full Ram seal and a huge mandala with nine circles appeared above him in which nine beasts flew out of a circle. They needed no direction and headed off to attack all sand and sound ninja they could find.

Naruto took note of Fuu who had grown two bug wings from her tailbone and winked at him before attacking the sand and sound ninja in her way.

Naruto mused that it was nice to see Leaf Ninja, Cloud ninja and Waterfall ninja working together to repel and invasion.

Yugito landed next to Naruto with her Claws out and Fu, flew down and hovered in the air on the other side of Naruto. The three of them then sped off through the village with Yugito slicing through shinobi with her razor sharp claws, Fuu went on to extent a long green tail from her tailbone which she proceeded to use as a whip in conjunction with her strong taijutsu and all of the different types of bugs that began to swarm around her and attack ninja as well.

Naruto and the two other Biju hosts appeared at the academy where ten Sound Jounin level ninja surrounded the Academy students and the Chunin instructors.

Naruto quickly appeared between two of the ninja with a chakra scalpel to each of their hearts.

Yugito ran forwards and impaled one ninja's neck with her claws and implaed another ninja through his groin to his stomach.

Fu, who had amazing flexibility and maneuverability while in the air skewered twi sound ninja with her tail and kicked another one of the sound Jounin in the neck, breaking it and killing him.

Naruto then formed a bunch of Chakra Chains which drug into the ground and came up from under the last four Sound Jounin and impaled them before being ripped apart by the Wind Chakra that Naruto began channeling into the Chakra Chains. With the hostiles eliminated Naruto looked at the Chunin and yelled,

"What are you waiting for, get them to Safety!" and then the three disappeared from sight to go take out more of the enemies.

This continued on for about two hours before Orochimaru who had been masquerading as the Fourth Kazekage called for a full retreat. After losing both of his arms… though he did kill the third Hokage, he needed out as he was not originally planning on the Raikage.

The Sand and Sound sustained heavy loses, more so the sound than the Sand. But after this day, they would need to renegotiate their treaty with the leaf village… or face an attack from other nations.

Late that night however Naruto had met up with Jiraiya in the wake of the attack to speak with him about something important.

"What is it that you needed to talk to me about kid? I am kind of busy right now." He asked Naruto.

"Sensei, I understand that you are the only seal master in the whole village. And while I am able to seal and unseal thing on a certain level, your skill far surpasses mine in the art of sealing. Within the seal on my hand here I have captured the three children of the Kazekage… whom Orochimaru had Murdered and impersonated. The boy with red hair is the sand Villages Biju Host of the one tailed beast. While the only daughter is to be my fiancé in a political marriage when I turn 18… the redhead, Gaara, the seal keeping his demon at bay is faulty. Please, fix it." Naruto pleaded.

Jiraiya was a bit stunned, the strong, charismatic kid he was helping to train, was begging him to help a member of one of the two villages that had just attacked them. Though a faulty seal on a Biju Host is dangerous no matter where it is.

"I'll do it, quickly, come with me." Jiraiya said and led him to an underground bunker where he asked Naruto to unseal the three Genin and to wrap Gaara in his chakra chains to keep the biju inside suppressed while he fixed the seal.

At first Temari asked him what he was planning on doing.

"I plan on having my Sensei fix Gaara's seal. He may be a demon host, but he is still human… and all humans need sleep. A lot of his insanity comes from the fact that with how little sleep he has had throughout his life, the Biju found it easier to influence him as time went on. We may not know as much as I would like about each other, Temari, due to being villages apart. But he will be my own brother in the future. So his well being is of my concern as well as yours." Naruto told her.

She stayed silent and knocked Kankuro out when he tried to punch Naruto.

After another two hours Gaara's seal was fixed and he was resting peacefully. Temari gazed at her now sleeping brother and then turned to Naruto and gave him a hug and a quick kiss of the cheek as thanks for what he had done for them.

Naruto then bid them goodnight and retreated out of the bunker and towards his apartment.

On the way though he had run into both Fu and Yugito who had both given him a kiss before heading to their hotels for the night.

"Well now kid. I didn't think you would have it in you to go after more ladies when you already have that fine sandy blond! I APPROVE!" Jiraiya said with a perverted face and two thumbs up.

Naruto scowled and punched him in the shoulder which sent him flying halfway across the village.

"I REGRET NOTHING!" Jiraiya yelled as he soared.

 **A few days later:**

Naruto sat on a roof looking at the Funeral going on in the distance for the third Hokage of the Leaf.

"Yes sensei, what can I do for you?" Naruto asked Jiraiya as he appeared behind him an hour after the Funeral hand ended along with the rain.

"I am going to track down Tsunade. I am taking you along with me." He replied.

Naruto stood up and turned towards his sensei with the wind blowing his red hair a bit,

"When do we leave?" Naruto asked.

"as soon as you pack." Jiraiya replied as Naruto held out a scroll with the kanji for "pack"

"ready."

"Then let's move out." Jiraiya said as the two then made their way out of the village."

 **Alright, so that is all for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. Yes it is a bit on the short side, but I need the results from the poll before I do too much more with this story.**

 **Have a nice day everyone!**


End file.
